


A Picnic Gone Awry

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [40]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Picnics, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: In the midst of a picnic date, the Dragon Witch appears, forcing Roman & Virgil to fight her off.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 32





	A Picnic Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on October 28th, 2018 - and my first time writing anything with the Dragon Witch in it ^^
> 
> Warnings: Fighting (the Dragon Witch), mention of dying  
> Prompt #29: Dragon Witch

Roman squeezes Virgil’s hand and smiles at his boyfriend. Virgil shyly returns the smile before looking at the different colored trees they’re walking past.

Roman’s really outdone himself this time. The trees are positively radiant, the color of each leaf bright and pure. There’s barely a breeze and it’s warm enough that they’re comfortable in their sweaters without being too cold.

“We’re almost there,” Roman says with a grin. Virgil’s eyes light up with curiosity, wondering why Roman dragged him to the imagination like this.

“Good. This better be good, princey.” Virgil says, even though they both know it’s just talk. Virgil doesn’t actually care what the end surprise is. The fact that Roman’s the one who set it up is enough for him.

Not long after, they walk into a clearing where a quilt has been laid out on the ground. Virgil smiles as he gets an idea of what this outing actually is. When they sit down on the quilt, Roman waves his hand through the air, summoning a picnic basket filled with their go-to picnic snacks.

“A picnic?” Virgil says with a soft smile. Virgil reaches for the basket and starts dividing up the food.

“Yes, a picnic.” Roman answers, “You’ve been stressed lately.” Roman says and Virgil shrugs slightly, though the fact Roman noticed causes his heart to skip a beat.

“Yeah… Thanks for this.” Virgil says and Roman smiles, both of them beginning to eat and enjoy the warm weather.

Part of the way through the picnic, clouds fill the sky, blotting out the sun and causing the clearing to become cold as a winter’s day. Virgil shivers and looks up in confusion, pulling his arms around him in an attempt to stay warm.

When he looks over at Roman, about to ask what’s going on, Roman is scowling up at the sky. “Of all days, really?” He mutters, huffing out a breath edging on a snarl when a roar sounds in the distance.

“What’s going on, Roman?” Virgil asks, though he has a slight idea. He’s been in the Imagination enough when this happens to know some of the signs, though it’s never happened quite like this before.

Malicious laughter fills the air before Roman can answer, accompanied by the flapping of large wings. Another roar splits the air and Roman jumps to his feet, sword already in hand.

“Get out of here, you foul beast!” He shouts at the Dragon Witch, holding his sword defensively.

Ignoring Roman’s demand, the Dragon Witch flies even lower and practically cackles when her eyes land on Virgil. “Oh, am I interrupting something?” She taunts, sounding amused and not like someone who’s about to attack.

“You know you are, dreaded witch. Get out of here, or I’ll make you.” Roman says, taking a few steps away from the picnic set-up.

The Dragon Witch laughs and flicks her tail at him. “Oh, if it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get.” She says before flapping her wings and soaring higher into the sky.

Roman quickly waves his hand before attacking when she gets low enough. Virgil breaks his attention from the fight when he hears something being conjured nearby, nodding with determination when the sword he usually uses materializes in front of him.

Virgil wraps his hand around the hilt and smirks as the familiar weight settles into his hand. Virgil waits until the Dragon Witch’s attention is fully on Roman before jumping up and sprinting over to attack.

Thankfully, in the Imagination, their purpose to Thomas becomes their powers, of a sort. Virgil’s fight-or-flight abilities make him a rather difficult opponent here, as he’s faster than most enemies expect.

With the two of them working skillfully together, they land enough hits on the Dragon Witch to make her fly off in defeat as she decides that admitting defeat is better than dying at their hands.

When they are no longer able to see her, the clouds clear from the sky and the clearing once again is warm and beautiful. Roman walks over and slumps down onto the quilt, sighing as he sets his sword at his side.

Virgil comes over and sits by him and Roman frowns, “I’m sorry that happened.” Roman stretches out, looking Virgil over for any injuries, relaxing when Virgil doesn’t appear to be hurt.

Virgil shrugs, “It’s alright, princey.” Virgil sets a hand on Roman’s shoulder, frowning when his boyfriend shakes his head.

“No, it’s not. You’re supposed to be relaxing and fighting her is anything but.” Roman says, looking into Virgil’s eyes.

Virgil takes a deep breath, “I know. But everything went alright and I doubt she’ll be returning any time soon. So, why don’t we go back to relaxing? I think I saw some cookies in there.” Virgil pokes at the basket and Roman gives a shaky smile.

“Alright. Let’s do that.” Roman says, still a bit upset at how the Dragon Witch came in and easily ruined the relaxed mood they had. But if Virgil isn’t upset about it, Roman will try not to let it bother him. Besides, it was pretty fun fighting alongside Virgil.


End file.
